1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping tool, in particular to an improved crimping tool with detachable cable connector tester, which can facilitate the crimping and inspecting between a signal connector and a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
While on site for an internet cable construction, the conditions can be unpredictable, therefore construction workers must prepare various tools, such as a crimping tool or a cable connector tester, and other materials, such as cables, cable plugs, or sockets, so that construction workers can deal with various possible situations when undergoing with works related to inspecting or connecting of internet cables.
During the process of construction, such as when workers are connecting internet cable lines on the construction site, cable length often needs to be varied so as to adapt the dimensions of the cable construction site. The cable length modification process is done by cutting a connector at one end of the cable, measuring the cable length required, and then connecting a new connector to the end of the cable, so as to conform to the dimensions requirements of the cable construction site.
However, construction workers may come upon problems in the cable construction site. The description of the problems is as follows. Construction workers always accommodate tools (crimping tool or cable connector tester) and the materials (cables, cable plugs, or sockets) in a tool box for ease of portability. However since the construction works must move constantly to deal with on-site construction states, a tool box itself can be cumbersome. Specifically speaking, when the construction workers finish with one end of the cable, they then move to the other end of the cable so as to complete the work on this cable. Therein, once the connecting of the cable with a connector is complete, the cable then further needs to have a conduction test done by a cable connector tester. For the above reason, if the construction workers must always take the tool box and travel from end to end for all the cables, then it is inconvenient and makes a simple thing job become unnecessarily complicated and labor intensive.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved crimping tool to overcome the above-mentioned problems.